Chapter 4/Federation Fleet vs. Der'kal Fleet round 2
(Der'kal space) The Federation fleet and the Der'kal fleet clash as phaser and disruptor fire streaks across the blackness of space as the Federation fleet is winning the battle, as the Intrepid approaches the Der'kal frigate that's attacking the Kurmai hitting its shield bubble and then hitting its port engine causing it to vent plasma. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir General Shran's ship has sustained heavy damage the frigate is moving in for the kill Commander Curtis says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Lock quantum phasers on the frigate and fire says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. She looks at her console and pressed the fire button. (Der'kal space) The Intrepid fires its quantum phasers and hits the frigate and destroys it as both the Kurmai and Intrepid break formation to keep the pressure on the enemy ships, as the Enterprise starts hitting the command ship with its phaser cannon. (Der'kal command ship) Sparks fly from the ceiling and the consoles sending an officer from his post to the floor dead as General Lan'kar shouts an order. TARGET THE FLAGSHIP NOW General Lan'Kar shouts at her officers. The tactical officer reports. We can't General the Federation fleet is preventing our ships from attacking the Enterprise the young officer reports to her. (Main bridge, red alert) Sparks erupt from the ceiling as coolant vents from the bulkhead as another shower of sparks erupts and McCabe looks at his console. Direct hit to our port nacelle but we're still in the fight Lieutenant McCabe says as he reports to the Captain. Bring us around for another pass I really wanna scrape some paint off their hull Mr. McCabe Captain Martin says as he looks at Mr. McCabe. He nods at him. (Der'kal space) The Enterprise is pursuited by two Der'kal frigates as their taken out by the Intrepid as the flagship goes back for another shot at the command ship. (Der'kal starbase, deck 1, command center) Phoebe watches the battle from the starbase as she's not happy about the Der'kal losing the fight when she sees Cole coming back from rigging explosives around the fusion reactor. Now just press this and boom goes the starbase but I want you to stay here and make sure that the Federation fleet don't try to deactivate the bombs Cole says as he looks at Phoebe. She looks at him. I will stay here my love Phoebe says as she kisses Cole. Cole steps back and is beamed aboard the Der'kal command ship as the command ship departs and jumps to warp along with the bulk of the Der'kal fleet while the rest stay and fight. (Main bridge, red alert) The crew is shocked by what just happened. We've lost Phoebe Commander Y'Nar says as she looks at the main viewer. Then Sito looks at the ops console and then motions for Captain Martin to look at the console read out. Helm set course for the Der'kal starbase move right through to the starbase Captain Martin says as he sits in the Captain's chair. Lieutenant Johansson nods and engages the impulse engines. (USS Intrepid, main bridge, red alert) Sir the Enterprise is heading for that empty starbase Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console then at Captain Kira. Commander Curtis, hail the Enterprise says Typhuss as he looks at Commander Curtis. Hailing frequency open sir Commander Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira. John we need to go after that command ship says Typhuss as he looks at the viewscreen. Typhuss Phoebe's on the starbase we're moving in to get her but we need cover fire John says on the main viewer. And before Typhuss could object Lieutenant O'Neill chimes in. Sir sensors confirm one life sign aboard the starbase its Phoebe Halliwell Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks up at the Captain. The ship shakes again as sparks erupt from the ceiling and a support beam falls and wire hang down from the ceiling as coolant vents from the ceiling. HULL BREACHES ON DECKS 5-8 Lieutenant O'Neill says as she looks at her console. Typhuss we'll get Phoebe John says on the main viewer. No, I will do it, Commander Curtis, lower the shields and beam me to the Der'kal starbase says Typhuss as he looks at John then at Commander Curtis. Typhuss stands up. Transporters are down and so are all shuttlebay doors sir they took several hits in the first fight Commander Curtis says as she looks at Captain Kira.